powercruncharchivefandomcom-20200215-history
Conceptual Manipulation
Summary Before we begin it should be noted this page comes to you courtesy of Assaltwaffle from the Vs Battles Wiki and all credit for this goes to him. With that said Conceptual Manipulation 'is the ability to manipulate, create, and/or destroy abstract concepts. This ability has a variety of applications, ranging from not combat applicable to incredibly dominating. Conceptual Manipulation involves the manipulation of universal concepts, and not the universe directly. However, through this power, one can change the universe's fundamental principles on the highest level. Each concept is linked with its respective "object". In this way, altering the concept will change every object in the same way the concept itself was changed, effectively altering reality on a universal, if not higher, scale. Also Called *Conceptual/Concept Manipulaition *Concept Creation/Destruction *Abstraction Control *Conceptual Alteration Possible Uses *'Concept Creation: The ability to create concepts. By using this ability, destroyed concepts can be restored or new ones created, giving the user the ability to create fundamental principles that govern reality and the world around them. With this power, one can create the a concept that is unfathomable to the current mind, changing the world to match this new conceptual universal. *'Concept Alteration:' The ability to manipulate, alter, or change concepts. By using this ability, concepts themselves can be changed in a variety of ways. The concept can have have an object added to it, an object taken from it, or change the current principle of the concept. If a concept is changed, the world is altered in some way to fit this new conceptual definition, though the extent of this varies by the type of concept being manipulated. *'Concept Destruction:' The ability to destroy or remove a concept. By using the ability concepts are removed from reality. This can be wide-spread or very targeted, either erased the concept of an overarching fundamental principle, such as space, or an individual. When destroyed at this level, nothing can be restored without using similarly powerful conceptual creation. Conventional regeneration or resurrection, no matter how powerful, would prove impossible as the very abstract concept of the character would not exist. Variations 'Type 1: True Platonism' Such abstract concepts are completely transcendental to reality itself in it's nature. Concepts of this nature simply "Participate" in their respective concepts, such as a bullet being a bullet because it participates in the concept of bullets. 'Type 2: Pseudo Platonism' Such concepts are mostly transcendant of conventional reality but are not completely transcendent of existence. These concepts shape all of reality around them and on whatever level of existence they are present in with everything "participating" in them. These concepts interact with their objects in a similar method to the above and consequently will be able to alter every object relating to that concept on whatever plane of reality they exist in. 'Type 3: Aristotelian ' Such concepts are abstract and govern all of existance, shaping everything and changing them would require either the the manipulation of all objects relating to it's respective concept or changing all objects of the concept along with the concept itself. 'Type 4: Lesser Realism' Such concepts are abstract, but do not govern reality. Instead they are manipulated by the perception of sentient beings and are totally reliant upon said perceptions to maintain their existance. As such they are more vulnerable then other concepts as otherwise they would cease to be. However they are truly abstract in nature and manipulating them still counts as Conceptual Manipulation. Similarly to Type 3 such concepts require direct alteration to count as Conceptual Manipulation on this level. For example wiping out all sentient life would '''not '''entail an ability to alter concepts but destroying concepts of this level and all percepton of them would apply. Non Qualifying Concepts that are not abstract or universal, such as those outlined in Idealism and Nominalism, do not qualify for conceptual manipulation of any kind. For a character to qualify for conceptual manipulation the character must be able to manipulate abstract and universal concepts. Indirect manipulation of concepts, such as the universal changing of the object does not qualify as conceptual manipulation. The use of social influence or any non-supernatural power to achieve an alteration of a concept does not qualify as conceptual manipulation, as this is not a direct manipulation of the concept. Limitations *All Conceptual Manipulators are bound by the object of the concepts they have been shown to manipulate. A character able to manipulate the concept of darkness is not able to manipulate the concept of matter or an individual unless otherwise shown. *All Conceptual Manipulators are bound by the application of the object of the concepts they have been shown to manipulate. A character able to manipulate the concept of light cannot use this conceptual manipulation to increase the potency of their Mind Manipulation, for example. Similarly, concepts that have not shown weaponization of some sort cannot be used offensively. *All Conceptual Manipulators are bound by the use of the power. A character who embodies a concept cannot create, manipulate, or destroy it unless otherwise shown. A character who can create a concept cannot destroy it unless otherwise shown, and vice versa. *All Conceptual Manipulators are bound by the type of concept they have been shown to manipulate. A character able to manipulate a concept on a Type 4 level cannot manipulate any higher concept type. Category:Powers and Abilities